


The Gold Siren

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has ended in a disaster leaving poor Naru the last woman standing. Kurama decides to try and send Naru back in time, however, what no one was expecting was for how well the jutsu to work. Naru now has the power to change everything, including making a new title for herself, with the aid of her friends she will become known as, The Golden Siren.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

General pov.

Naru Uzumaki stood at the top of a hill staring down across the war-torn battlefield where millions of dead shinobi lay. Many of those bodies were her fellow Leaf comrades Granny Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, Captain Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Might Gai Sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, and countless others.

The silence was unnerving, the pain of losing her precious people unbearable.

Naru had grown up being lonely being the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon being the reason. Naru had gotten over her anger at the villagers long ago, deciding instead that she would prove them wrong and prove her worth to them, and prove her worth she did.

Of course, now all that hard work had been for nothing, seeing as she had failed not only her village but the world too.

Naru was the only remaining human left all of the civilians left behind had been killed by Kaguya, a few days ago. The four reanimated Hokage had also left the living plain and had returned to their eternal sleep.

The blonde envied them, for they were with her friends while she was left alone. For the first time in Naru's life, she was ready to give up and accept defeat.

Meanwhile.

The Nine-Tailed Fox demon that resided within Naru was troubled. It was the first time that the fox had witnessed his jailer be so utterly destroyed. Kurama which was his name had come to know and respect the girl for her gutsy attitude, and seeing her so broken felt like a sin against nature.

"What a horrible fate to be forever alone until she dies," Kurama thinks solemnly.

"No one deserved that, let alone Naru of all people who sacrificed and worked harder than anyone to earn the acknowledgment of her peers.

My poor, poor kit if only there was something, I could do to help you."

It is at that moment that a long-forgotten memory emerges from the recesses of his mind of a jutsu his father, Hagoromo had briefly told him about. It was a forbidden jutsu, the old man created for just a scenario.

Flashback:

Hagoromo stood outside the doors of the temple of his youngest son Kurama, a serious expression adorning his wrinkled face. The old man didn't bother to knock as he walked straight through the temple to where he knew his son was most likely napping.

As he assumed, he found the kitsune napping in the back garden under a tree.

"Kurama." The old man called out to his son.

The kitsune awoke immediately upon hearing his name. "Father, What do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Kurama said.

"Can't an old man visit his child?" The elderly man said.

"You never visit me unless you have something important to say," Kurama said, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You know me too well, son," he said.

"So Father, what are you here for? Kurama asked, curiosity in his voice.

The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy, and Hagoromo's good humor disappeared. "I'm here today, my son because I fear the end is coming," Hagoromo said, voice firm.

"You think Grandmother has come back," Kurama says, a perplexed expression upon his face.

Hagoromo shook his head, "No, but I do not doubt that she is plotting her revenge," he said.

"I see, you're worried about what she's planning,"

The old man nodded, "I fear the old hag is planning on doing something drastic, and I can't trust my brother to stop her," Hagoromo said.

The kitsune gave his father a look, "and I suppose you've come up with a plan of sorts to stop her," Kurama said?

Hagoromo smirked a little at his sons' comment, "Something like that, however, it will be up to you to enact it," he said.

" How so," Kurama asked?

"I have developed a jutsu that can stop her, however, only you have enough chakra to pull it off," Hagoromo said.

Kurama was shocked, what kind of jutsu could his father have created that only he could do? "Father, what are you talking about? Kurama shouts in shock?!

"I've created a jutsu not even Mother would ever believe I'd try," Hagoromo answered, a bit smugly.

"And that would be," Kurama said?

"How about I teach it to you first and then explain?" Hagoromo said.

Kurama just nodded, knowing that arguing with his father was pointless.

"Alright then, here are the hand signs," Hagoromo said.

End Flashback.

"Hmm, I've never thought it would come down to me having to use that Jutsu, but at this point, I believe it's our only choice," Kurama thinks.

"Naru, come here, please," Kurama says.

Back in the outside world, Naru snaps to attention as her tenets voice reaches her. For a moment, she is tempted to ignore him, and go back to mourning her friends but thinks better of it.

The girl closes her eyes and a minute later opens them to the familiar scenery of a sewer. Naru stands there facing her tenant and friend a wary and worn look is upon her face as she wonders what could he possibly have to discuss with her.

The young woman wonders for a moment if he is going to request his freedom; at this point, she will gladly grant it to him if that is his wish. "What do you want Kurama? Naru says, her voice is dead, causing the kitsune to flinch. It is the first time he has ever heard the girl's voice devoid of emotion, and it scares him to his core.

Naru is the type of person who wears her emotions on her sleeve and is always honest about how she feels, to see her like this is heartbreaking. A person like Naru should never be so broken and seeing his most precious person be in such a state only cements the fox's decision.

"Naru, listen to me I might have a way of fixing this," Kurama said.

" It might," Naru asks?

"It's a long story, but to make things short I know an ancient and forbidden jutsu that might work, however, I say might because I've never used it before now so I don't know if it will work or not," Kurama said.

Naru looks at the kitsune perplexingly wondering what kind of jutsu he could know that could fix the wreckage his cursed grandmother had caused. Naru, however, knew she had no other options and decided to put her trust in the kitsune.

Naru looks Kurama in the eye and says, "Do it!"

The kitsune nods and starts preforming the seals mentally, "it was nice working with you Naru, I hope you find the happiness you deserve," he says.

Naru gives a small smile at Kurama before darkness consumes them both.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ps. I made Minato and Kushina older than in canon.

New Beginnings:

The moment Uzumaki Kushina found out she was pregnant, she fainted. The young woman had just recently gotten married to her childhood sweetheart, Namikaze Minato, a few months ago; a baby wasn't on her radar at all. However, once it really sank in, she was overwhelmed with happiness.

The young woman quickly left the doctors, thinking of ways to tell her husband the news. The thought crossed her mind to take him out to there favorite restaurant, Ichirakus, but she shooed it away, deciding she wanted to tell him in private; just in case things went badly.

When Kushina made it home, she settled on making her homemade ramen with taiyaki for dinner. She busied herself with the task at hand, trying to keep her mind off how Minato would react when he heard the news.

Minato made it home around seven-thirty to the smell of his wife's home cooking and walked into the dining area to find the table set with his favorite Maso Ramen and Taiyaki for dessert. He watched as Kushina busied herself in the kitchen, oblivious to his presence. After watching her a few minutes, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

The sound startled Kushina and she whirled around a knife in hand ready to defend herself.

Minato put his hands up

"Whoa Kushina it's just me," he said.

Kushina relaxed her stance and put the knife down, although she flashed her husband a look of annoyance before smiling at him

"Welcome home dear, how was your meeting with the Hokage?" she asked.

The couple moved to sit at the table, and, after a quick blessing for the food, Minato told her about his day, with Kushina listening intently. Once he was finished with his story, he asked Kushina about hers.

Kushina smiled at him

"Well you know I had a doctor's appointment today," she said.

Minato's eyes widened a little

"That's right, you did. How did it go? Is everything alright?" he asked her.

Kushina gave a soft hmm

"Well I'm healthy if that's what you mean, but I did learn something today," she said.

Minato looked at her with confusion

"And what would that be?" he asked.

Kushina took both of his hands in hers and smiled as she stared into his eyes, "I'm pregnant," she said.

Minato couldn't believe it. He was in shock, but also happy by the news

"A baby?" he said a little scared.

Kushina beamed

"Yes, the doctor says I'm about eight weeks along," she said.

Minato's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he wrapped his arms around his wife

"I can't believe I'm going be a daddy," he whispered in happiness.

Kushina leaned into her husband," and I'm going to be a mommy," she said.

Author's note: I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will reintroduce Naru.

Minato and Kushina are a little older than in cannon but still younger than Sakumo.

Naru will be born during the Third Shinobi World War and be the same age as Kakashi.


	3. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A New Start:

Four-year-old Namikaze Naru stared up at the tree that she was going to attempt to climb. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a minute concentrating on the flow of her chakra a-second later her eyes flashed open, and she took off at full speed before throwing herself on the tree.

The little girl felt her feet stick to the trunk of the tree, and after she was sure her feet were secure, she started the long climb up to the top. From her spot on the ground, Uzumaki Kushina watched her daughter as she practiced chakra control by tree climbing, a proud grin etched on her face.

The young mother watched her child in wonder. The young girl was a bit of an enigma to her sure the pregnancy had gone fine, and Naru had acted like a regular newborn; however, once she turned one, something strange had come over the one-year-old something Kushina couldn't quite put her finger on.

Perhaps, it was that strange gleam of intelligence that had come into her daughter's eyes, a look that didn't belong on a one-year-old, or maybe it was the way her eyes would glaze over sometimes as if she saw things no one else could.

Minato and Jiraiya had chalked it up to her being a potential prodigy, which, made since, however, Kushina wasn't entirely convinced worried it might be due to something much darker. Something, that had to do with a certain fox demon sealed inside her belly.

Kushina was pulled from her train of thoughts at her daughter's shout of yatta and found she had made it to the top of the tree. The four-year-old was wearing a proud smile as she stared down at her mother, "Look, Mama, I did it!" she cried in delight staring down at her mother.

Kushina matched her daughters smile," Good job baby, now come down it's time for lunch," she said. Naru eyes took a sad glint for a moment before flashing back to being happy as she quickly raced down to meet her mother. As her daughter raced to meet her, Kushina decided that whatever was different about her child didn't matter, Naru was special and she loved her.

Naru was quite as she walked with her mother towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop her mind lost in thought, it had been three years since she had gained the memories of her other self, memories of another time another future, a future she refused to let come to pass.

The four-year-old found it a strange concept being able to remember her other life, a life where she had never known her parents, and she had grown up hated for something out of her control, she found it hard that her past self had hated her beloved Kurama-Sama.

The little girl smiled, it had been a huge surprise when Kurama revealed himself to her she had practically thrown herself between the bars of his cage and given him the biggest hug she could. Naru had asked the kitsune how he managed to transfer himself in her without killing her mother, Kurama had said he had done what her father had the first time and split himself in two.

Naru didn't care how he had done it she was just happy to have her friend back,

"I'm happy to be back to Kit," the fox said.

Naru smiled hearing, Kurama's voice, and speaking of friend's she had made some interesting new ones including, a certain Uchiha. Naru had not been planning on befriending Uchiha Obito; however, with her mother's best friend being an Uchiha, it was inevitable that she would run into him sooner or later.

Naru hadn't planned on being friends with Obito, knowing he was the primary reason behind her having grown up parentless the first time around; however, she realized hating him for something he hadn't done yet was hypocritical of her. Plus, perhaps there friendship would help prevent him from betraying the village.

Another friendship she had not been expecting was with her former sensei Hatake Kakashi, to say she was surprised when she first met her former sensei was an understatement. Kakashi's younger self had reminded her of a certain Uchiha from her previous life none the less that hadn't deterred her from befriending the young Hatake.

Naru found herself drawn to him, whether that was because he was familiar or not she didn't know, what she did know was that her sensei had suffered quite a lot in his previous life, and Naru was determined to prevent as much of that pain as possible.

The other friendship she hadn't been expecting was with Mitarashi Anko. In Naru's previous life, she had not known the snake mistress well, a shame really, the little girl found Anko to be a cool, and upbeat person to be around, and she hoped their friendship would last. Naru wasn't sure though since she knew Orochimaru had given Anko the curse seal of Heaven, she was hopeful though that she might be able to prevent that.

The one friend she wasn't sure about was Nohara Rin. Naru liked the girl finding her to be a bit of a mix between her old friends Sakura and Hinata; however, there was a part of Naru that blamed Rin for causing many of the problems in the previous timeline, which, was why she had decided she couldn't allow her to become a member of Team Seven.

Naru knew that would not be easy since Team Seven was a hard hitter team consisting of the rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year, and the dead last. Naru was hopeful that this time around that she could become the kunoichi of the year taking Rin's place, Kakashi she knew would be the rookie of the year, and Obito the dead last. Naru was planning on helping Obito build up his skill set a little but not enough to move him past dead last until after graduation.

Naru smirked, yes the future looked bright indeed.

Author's note: The next chapter will be Naru's Academy days and you guys will learn about her training.


	4. Academy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Academy days:

Namikaze Naru awoke with a start as her alarm went off she hopped out of bed and hurried to her closet where she through on a blue T-shirt and white shorts with blue open-toed sandals, the clothing was appropriate for training. The young kunoichi in training then headed to the roof to do her morning routine, which consisted of twenty stretches and thirty-minutes of meditation.

The young girl went through each stretch, taking her time to become familiar with the movements once that was complete, she sat down to meditate. Naru slowly released her chakra, letting it flow freely through her body; it was a pleasing feeling.

In her previous life, Naru hadn't had the patience for mediation; however, thanks to her mother training her in chakra control from the age of one, she was now able to concentrate without her chakra taking over her senses.

Kushina had explained to Naru that members of the Uzumaki clan were born with abnormal chakra reserves, and, on top of that, she had sensed that Naru had inherited her special chakra.

The little girl had been surprised to hear she had inherited her mother's special chakra, in the previous timeline she had had her father's chakra type. The girl was hopeful that this meant she would be able to manifest chakra chains like her mother.

Naru smiled, thinking of her mother, Uzumaki Kushina hadn't wasted time when it came to training her daughter. From the time the girl turned a year-old, Kushina had started Naru on a strict regiment of chakra control exercises, and the day she turned three-years-old she began teaching her Kanji to prepare her for Fuinjutsu. It was only just last year when Naru turned four that Kushina and Minato began teaching her Fuinjutsu.

Naru loved fuinjutsu and the endless possibilities it offered; she already had several projects in the works.

Once thirty minutes had passed, she got up and stretched and then hurried down to change into a nicer outfit but one that was still appropriate for training. Today was a special day because she started the academy, and it was also the day she put her plan into action, everything hinged on her success there.

Plus, she had added another challenge to her list, beat her father's record. It was Kushina that had put that idea in her head, and although she wasn't sure if she could do it since her father was a genius, she was determined to try.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found her mother making breakfast and her father reading the paper,

"Morning Mama, Morning Papa," she said.

Minato looked up from his paper and smiled at his daughter,

"Good morning sweetheart, are you ready for your first day at the academy," he asked.

Taking a seat at the table, she smiled over at her father,

"As I'll ever be," she said.

Minato leaned over and ruffled her hair,

" I'm sure you'll do just fine," he said.

Kushina came over then handing them their breakfast,

"A good day starts with a healthy meal, now eat," she said, joining her family at the table.

Naru quickly at her food and then hurriedly brushed her teeth she then grabbed her school bag and academy issued weapons after telling her parents goodbye she was off to the academy.

As Naru made the short journey to school, she thought about her goals for this year; her main priority was her grades if she wanted to replace Rin on Team Seven she would have to have the highest grades from the beginning. Naru already had a plan for how she was going to achieve this.

The second priority for this year was to keep an eye on Kakashi and Obito. Naru knew that Kakashi had graduated from the academy at the age of five and knew that primarily was due to his father Hatake Sakumo's death. Naru didn't know if she would be able to prevent Sakumo's death; however, if she couldn't, she could still be there for Kakashi.

Naru snapped out of her thoughts as she passed through the Academy gates and saw Anko was already there. Anko spotted her and waved for her to come over, "Hey Naru Chan, are you ready," she asked. Naru flashed her a smile, "As ready as I'll ever be. What about you Anko Chan," she said.

Anko nodded, "Same, I've been training all summer," she said.

Naru's smiled widened,

"So have I, maybe we could train together sometime," she said.

Anko's smile widened," Totally! I would love that besides, I bet you'll be the best in the class," she said.

"No way! I'm going to be the best!" a shout came from behind them.

The girls turned to see Uchiha Obito approaching them behind him was Kakashi and Rin.

Anko gave him a look of annoyance, "Oh please! At least Naru Chan can throw a kunai properly," she said.

Obito face-planted at the comment, Kakashi then decided to speak up, "Yeah, with your skillset, you'll probably be the dead-last," he said.

Obito turned to him with his eyes full of rage, "Shut Up Kakashi Baka," he shouted.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm just speaking the truth," he said.

Naru saw Rin about to intervene and decided to beat her to the punch, "That's enough you guys! We're here to become ninja so started today we better act like shinobi, so no fighting! Got that?" she said, sending them a wave of killing intent.

The boys straightened up as a shiver went down there backs, they had learned early on not to get on Naru's bad side. "Yes, Ma'am," they said together. A ray of sunshine suddenly surrounded Naru, "Good," she said.

The scene made Anko bust out laughing, "Wow! Naru, you have to teach me that," she said.

Naru gave her friend an innocent look, "Teach you what," she said.

Anko was about to reply when the bell rang signaling class would be beginning soon, the five friends quickly headed inside the building and towards there classroom, since they were all beginners they all were in the same class.

Naru was anxious as she stepped towards the classroom, this was it, what happened in the future all depended on what happened here, she took a deep breath just before entering the classroom and whispered showtime.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always please review.


	5. Academy Year One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Academy year one:

Naru's first year at the Academy went better than she was expecting. She was number one in class, her grades only being tied by Hatake Kakashi, she had done so well that the Academy had decided to bump her to the Third year class next year along with Kakashi.

In that time, her skillset had also improved, she was now at least Genin level in fuinjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and high beginner level in kenjutsu. Naru was pleased to have relearned her signature move, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and was learning her father's famous jutsu the Flying Thunder god.

On top of that one of her many projects, she had been working was starting to take shape. Naru had been working on a signature move of her own; it was a fuinjutsu that worked like genjutsu, she was calling it the Siren's Call because it trapped her victim in a hypnotic trance when they heard her voice, luring them to their deaths.

Once it was completed that is.

In other news, her plans for Obito were coming through also. Naru had helped the young Uchiha improve his aim in throwing kunai's and had helped him with his chakra control, all while making sure he stayed the dead last.

In Naru helping Obito with his training and being a shoulder to cry on when he messed up on a test, she had helped cement their friendship; she could only hope though that it would be enough later on. Another relationship that was going well was with Kakashi.

Naru's friendship with the young Hatake was very similar to her past relationship with Sasuke; it was built on respect for one's skills, Kakashi respected strength and Naru understood that. The two would train together after class, spending countless hours practicing their taijutsu out on one another or compete to see who could hit the most targets when throwing kunai and shuriken.

It also helped that her father had taken an interest in Kakashi, just like in the previous timeline, which led to Kakashi often eating dinner at their house while his father was away on missions. Naru had met Hatake Sakumo a handful of times since her father often worked with him, and when he would swing by the house to discuss mission plans.

The little girl had grown fond of him, and she saw how much Kakashi loved his father; it almost rivaled her love for her own father. It was this along with her own likeness of the man that had made Naru decide to save Sakumo, or at least try to. Thank's to Karuma, she had learned that Sakumo would probably go on the mission that would be the catalyst for his suicide in the next few months.

Naru couldn't do anything about the mission; however, maybe she could help keep him from being completely ostracized; she didn't know how but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Naru's friendship with Anko was still going strong; the future snake mistress would sometimes join Kakashi and her to train after school. Anko was now the third-highest kunoichi in the class, only being beaten by Rin in the academics department.

Naru's relationship with Rin had improved over the year that was mostly due to them hanging out together with Obito; however, sometime in the middle of the year, Rin had decided that she liked Kakashi; therefore, declaring the two rivals. The declaration had only cemented Naru's decision to replace her on Team Seven; the future was more important than the girl's crush on Kakashi.

Besides, Kakashi and Obito didn't need Rin's fangirlish ways to distract them, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want Rin near Kakashi.

Naru thinking of Rin led to her thinking of another problem, the war. The Third-Shinobi world war was in full swing, and it would not be long before Naru would find herself back on the battlefield. She just hoped she would be strong enough to keep her friends alive. The future depended on it.  
Author's note: I would like to make one thing clear; I am not blaming Rin for Obito's actions my beef with her is using Kakashi to kill herself. Obito is responsible for his own actions not Rin. I am in no way trying to make Obito a martyr. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	6. Training with Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training with Friends:

" Earth style, Earth Wall!"

"Wind style, Wind cutter!"

In a private training ground located on the Hatake estate, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naru were in the middle of having a battle. Sitting far off Mitarashi Anko, Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito watched the pair square off with mixed reactions; Anko and Obito found the fight exciting, both silently hoping Naru kicked Kakashi's butt, while, Rin cheered for Kakashi.

The three friends watched in excitement as Naru's wind jutsu destroyed Kakashi's earth wall, luckily, for the young prodigy, he substituted himself with a log before the wind could slice him.

Naru quickly threw down a smoke bomb and hid before Kakashi could attack her. For a few minutes, nothing happened as neither Kakashi nor Naru made a move; the three onlookers waited in anticipation, then out of nowhere, there was a clash of kunai. Naru and Kakashi stood in the middle of the field, both trying to break through the others' defense.

The two friends smirked at each other, well Naru thought Kakashi was smirking. Kakashi gave a smug laugh, "You should give up Naru. Do you think you can beat me," he said.

Naru smirked, "You should know by now not to overestimate me," she said, she then did a backflip kicking the kunai out of his hand. Naru then crouched down and swiped his legs out from under him before he could react she had a kunai pointed at him, she smirked and went, "Checkmate," she said.

Kakashi looked stunned, "I can't believe you beat me," he said.

Naru grinned," I told you not to underestimate me," she said. Kakashi was about to reply, but Obito started laughing, " Ha, Ha, she showed you Kakashi," he jeered.

Kakashi gave him an annoyed look, "Shut up, Obito! It was just one fight," he said.

Kakashi turned back to Naru, "Good Fight, we should practice more often," he said, shaking her hand.

Naru smiled at him, "Agreed. You give me a challenge," she said. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Anko budded in then, "Hey, I hate to interrupt the love fest, but let's go get lunch," she said.

The two children turned to her and nodded in agreement. The five children decided to get Dango, so they started for the restaurant.

Obito and Anko were talking about the fight still, and Rin was trying to comfort Kakashi, who was ignoring her, and Naru was just eager to get to the restaurant and eat. Training always left her hungry.

When they got to the restaurant, they placed their orders and then sat down at a booth. Why the group waited on their food, they discussed the upcoming year at the academy.

Rin went first, "So Naru, I heard you're going to be in the third-year class with Kakashi," she said.

Naru nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys," she said.

Anko smiled, "But you'll have Kakashi with you," she said.

Rin frowned at that, not liking the idea of Kakashi and Naru spending so much time together alone.

Obito saw Rin's expression and tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry Rin we'll work hard and catch up to them in no time," he said.

Rin cheered up hearing that.

Naru mentally rolled her eyes at the exchange; in her opinion, it wasn't Obito's place to help Rin with her insecurities. Naru turned her attention to him, "So Obito, what have you been working on this summer?" she asked.

Obito gave her a huge smile, " I've finally mastered the fireball jutsu," he said.

Naru gave him a high five, "Congratulations," she said.

Obito smiled, "Thanks, it took me forever," he said.

Just then the food arrived, and conversation ceased as the friends ate in silence Naru thought things couldn't be better.

Author's note: Hey everyone, I've read your reviews and have seen that many of you want to see Naru's relationships up close so I have taken that into consideration. Also, School starts back on the 13th so I don't know how this will affect updates, but I'll try my best to keep up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7:

The sun shone brightly down upon the Hidden Leaf Village as five-year-old Hatake Kakashi made his way towards his best friend Uzumaki Naru's house. The young boy was hoping he could train with Naru, alone. It wasn't that he disliked the others, ok he found Obito and Anko annoying, but he wanted to spend time with Naru.

Kakashi finally made it to Naru's house and knocked on the front door which, Kushina answered. The woman smiled at him when she realized who was at the door, "Good Morning, Kakashi Kun. What can I do for you," she asked.

Kakashi gave her a short bow before answering, "Good Morning, Kushina San. I was wondering if Naru could train," he said. Kushina's eyes brightened and nodded at him before calling to her daughter to come outside. A minute later, Naru appeared wondering what her mother could want and was pleasantly surprised to find Kakashi standing there.

The little girl's eyes filled with excitement as she exclaimed, "Kakashi Kun what are doing here," she said.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask but tried to sound bored as he answered her question, "I was just wondering if you can train," he said.

Naru nodded, "Let me go get my kunai pouch," she said, running off to go get it.

A minute later, the young girl was back and practically ran out the door but not before hugging her mother, "Bye Mama, I'll be back later," she said.

Kushina returned the hug, "Alright dear, be back in time for dinner. Oh, and Kakashi Kun you're welcome to join us, and your father too," she said.

Kakashi bowed again, "Arigato, Kushina San," he said.

Kushina laughed, "Ok, I'll let you two go now, have fun and be careful," she said, making a shooing gesture.

The two children then ran off, headed towards their favorite training spot, training field three. On their way towards the training field, Naru briefly thought about getting their other friends but decided against it wanting to spend some one on one time with Kakashi.

In the last few weeks, Naru had acknowledged the fact that she had a crush on the boy much to Kurama's amusement. In her past life, she would have denied having feelings for any boy not wanting to risk getting hurt, but now she knew how short life could be and not to waste time being shy.

" I'm happy you realize your feelings kit, and from what I see, the wolf is starting to realize his feelings towards you too," a voice from inside of her head said.

The girl jolted in surprise at the voice, "Kurama! I thought you were sleeping," she said.

Kurama chuckled from inside of his cage, " I was, but then I decided I didn't want to miss the action," he said.

Naru gave a mental laugh, not wanting to freak Kakashi out, "Well, I'm glad you're awake," she said.

The girl and kitsune were interrupted by continuing their conversation by Kakashi asking a question. Naru gave him a bashful look when she realized she hadn't heard what he said,

"I'm sorry Kakashi Kun can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear you," she said.

The boy rolled his eyes but repeated his question, "I asked if you had anything, in particular, you wanted to work on," he said.

Naru put on a thinking pose she thought about his question for a few minutes before answering, "I think I'd like to work on jutsu today, my dad gave me a new wind jutsu I'd like practice," she said.

Kakashi nodded, "Same my dad, gave me a new lightning jutsu to work on," he said.

Naru grinned, "Nice! What's it called," she asked.

The boy's eyes lit up at the question, " Lighting Shock," he said.

The little girl lit up with excitement remembering in her past life Kakashi's Chidori; she hoped he would create it in this life so she could watch the process.

That sounds so cool," she said

Kakashi nodded, "It is, you should have been there when my dad demonstrated it for me," he said.

Naru nodded she had seen Sakumo spar with her dad a couple of times and could now see why he was revered so highly.

Kakashi turned the subject on to Naru then, "So what jutsu did Minato San give you," he asked.

Naru grinned at him, "Wind Dragon," she said.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, not expecting that, but then again, he should know by now to expect anything when it came to concerning Naru. Wow," he said.

Naru nodded, "I know. I was totally surprised by it," she said.

The two friends would have continued their conversation, but they had finally reached the training field; the children were both anxious to practice their new jutsu.

It was then as if both had been struck by lightning that the two friends got the same idea. Naru was the one to voice her thoughts first, "Hey Kakashi Kun. I bet I can learn my jutsu before you can," she said.

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, "Is that a challenge," he said.

Naru nodded.

Kakashi laughed, "Then you're on," he said.

With that, the two friends took off and made themselves comfortable, both determined to beat each other.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took a while my computer had a glitch so I had to get it fixed. I hope everyone is having a terrific week!

I would like to ask a favor of you guys and ask if you would check out my other Naruto fic "Fallen Kings" it's another Female Naru x Kakashi fic but darker. I would appreciate it. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8:

In training ground three, Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Naru were busy working on their jutsu; both were determined to beat the other on learning their jutsu's first. So far, Kakashi had the lead being able to muster sparks of lightning every few minutes, which was a fast improvement from an hour ago.

Naru, on the other hand, hadn't gotten very far in making any progress; this, of course, frustrated her not use to not being able to master a technique right off the bat.

From his position, Kakashi snickered, seeing her frustration and decided it was time for a break.

"Yo, Naru, why don't we take a break and go get some lunch," he said.

Naru looked up from her scroll and gave him a nod, "Yeah, ok," she said.

The two friends quickly rolled up their scrolls and then headed out of the training ground to get lunch; they decided to go to a local soup shop that served eggplant soup, which was Kakashi's favorite food.

On the way there, they discussed their progress and how they felt they were doing. Naru reluctantly admitted she was having trouble shaping her chakra into a dragon, and Kakashi admitted to having trouble with directing his chakra to his target.

Naru put on a thinking pose, "I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong," she said.

Kakashi tilted his head also in thinking about what he was doing wrong; after a few minutes, he got tired and decided the best course of action was to take a break and then try to figure it out.

"Naru let's eat lunch and then try to figure it out," he said.

Naru sighed in resignation, " Ok, Kakashi, she said.

The two friends then continued there walk to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

Kurama's Pov:

Kurama watched the scene unfold from his spot in Naru's mind with amusement and pride. Amusement because of how cute the two friends were and pride because his kit had finally gotten some brains and figured out her feelings for the wolf.

The Bijuu knew it wouldn't be long before their friendship would progress to something more; it was something he looked forward to seeing. It was time his kit and the wolf had some happiness.

Speaking of the wolf, Kurama had been busy trying to help Naru figure out a way to save Sakumo.

The fox knew saving Sakumo would be an imperative aspect of saving Kakashi from having to relive his traumatic past life, and since the wolf was his kit's future mate, he was determined to help her save him.

The problem was how they could do that; it wasn't like they could go with Sakumo on that mission, so what else could they do? Kurama wasn't sure yet, but he knew they needed to figure out something soon time was running out.

Author's note: Hello everyone, I know this chapter is short so I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm having trouble figuring out how to save Sakumo, so if any of you have an idea please feel free to let me know. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	9. Sakumo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Sakumo:  
It was a bright but slightly cold day in the Hidden Leaf Village and the academy would start again soon. It was on this day that the Hokage gave Hatake Sakumo and Namikaze Minato a mission of the utmost importance.

Naru was training with Kakashi at the Hatake residence when Sakumo told his son he would be leaving on a mission that day and would be away for a month; so he would be staying with Kushina and Naru tell he got back.

Kakashi hugged his father and wished him a safe mission, and then excused himself to pack his knapsack; Naru told him she would meet him back at the house as she wanted to tell her father goodbye. The young girl bowed to Sakumo and then made her way home.

Once she was out of eyesight, she smiled a massive grin; everything was going according to plan. The young girl and her foxy companion had worked tirelessly for months to figure out what the mission was Sakumo had gone on even going so far to place a disguised clone to watch the mission roster until the scroll they were waiting for came in.

Once they knew what the mission was, it wasn't hard to add Minato to the roster. Although Naru was proud of herself, she knew there was still no guarantee that the mission would go as planned; however, she had hope that with her father on the team, things would go smoother.

Naru prayed for Kakashi's sake that it did she didn't want him to have to suffer again.

It was in God's hands now.

Author's Note: I know this is ridiculously short, but I promise you will learn what happens to Sakumo in the next chapter. Please don't be mad. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	10. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Graduation

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," were the thoughts going through Naru's head.

The girl stood in front of her Chunin instructors getting ready to do the final test to become a Genin. The Genin test was a little harder than it had been the first time; were in her previous life, she was only required to perform the three standard Jutsu this time, she had to perform the three Jutsu but also land a hit on her Chunin instructors.

Naru took a deep breath and then signaled to the proctor that she was ready to begin. The proctor nodded and then yelled Hajime!

Twenty Minutes later, Naru walked out the academy doors with a shiny Hitaiate around her forehead.

As she stepped out of the academy, her friends were waiting for her. Kakashi, who was also supporting a new Hitaiate, congratulated her first he was relieved Naru had graduated the same time he did, so he wasn't the only five years old on a team.

The second one to graduate her was Anko, and then Rin, the only one not happy about Kakashi and Naru graduating was Obito.

Naru frowned, not happy seeing him upset, "Don't be upset Obito. I'm sure if you keep up your hard work, you'll graduate soon," she said.

Kakashi chimed in, "Yeah, keep up the hard work, and you'll be a Genin in no time," he said.

Obito gave him a surprised look while Naru gave him a knowing one.

"They're right you know, just keep working hard," a voice said from behind them.

"DAD," Kakashi yelled in surprise, running up to him.

Sakumo gave his son a tentative smile, "Congratulations son, I'm proud of you. You too Naru," he said.

Naru smiled at him, "Thank you, Hatake San," she said.

The young girl was pleased that her efforts to save Sakumo had been successful; the mission had gone better than planned apparently, thanks to the combined efforts of Minato and Sakumo.

Although Naru didn't know the mission details, she had gathered that the events had played out much the same as her previous life; however, with Minato being there, Sakumo had managed to not only successfully complete his mission, but he was able to save his comrades too.

The older Hatake along with Minato was now held as heroes, and although, this hadn't completely ended the war it had taken a major player out of the game, Iwa.

Naru was hoping that this would help her team avoid Obito's demise later.

The fact that Sakumo was now held as a hero who saved his comrades instead of being ostracized had also lead to an attitude change in Kakashi; the boy was now a firm believer in putting your comrades first, a fact that pleased not just Naru but Sakumo as well.

Naru was hopeful this change would benefit Kakashi later on in his life. "I'm sure it will kit," Kurama said inside her mind, making her smile.

Naru was interrupted from answering him, by Kakashi asking her to join his dad and him for lunch. She grinned happy, to see her former sensei so happy.

Author's note: Did you think I would just leave you hanging? Please tell me what you think. Also, I add a little side story of Minato and Kushina having a celebration with Naru and Kakashi.


	11. A Temporary Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Temporary Team:

A day after Kakashi and Naru graduated from the academy they were summoned to the Hokage Tower to be given their temporary team assignment.

To celebrate her early graduation, she had gotten a new outfit, one she was rather proud of. Naru's new outfit consisted of a black sleeveless top, black arm warmers that cut off at her shoulder blades with white metal arm protectors, white ninja shorts with black knee-high socks, and the standard ninja sandals. She wore her hair down and her forehead protector across her forehead, all in all, she looked good.

Naru's new outfit wasn't just for show; however, although she wore the standard kunai holster around her left leg, she had modified her outfit by equipping it with seals so she could hide weapons in her uniform. It was a feature she was rather proud of, and she had done the same to Kakashi's outfit per his request.

Her outfit gained her a few glances from civilians and shinobi alike as she made her way towards the Hokage Tower. Kakashi who was walking beside her took notice of this, although, he tried to pretend he didn't, and for reasons he didn't understand, it bothered him that his friend was getting so much attention from older males.

The two friends walked into the tower and informed the Hokage's secretary that they had a meeting planned with Lord Third; the secretary told them they could go in, so that's what they did. When the two walked into his office, they were surprised to find a Jonin standing in front of the Hokage's desk along with another young shinobi.

The Jonin was tall and had his hair pulled up in a long ponytail, and he wore the standard Jonin outfit; Naru immediately recognized him as Ino's dad Inoichi Yamanaka. Naru wasn't surprised to see since she knew he was the same age as her dad in her previous life who she wasn't expecting to see was Tenzo.

"Holy Crap! What is Tenzo doing here? I thought he was a few years younger than Kakashi in our previous life," she thought.

It wasn't that Naru wasn't happy to see the wood user, it was just that she wasn't expecting to meet him again so soon; never the less though, she was excited to work with him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled at the two newly instated Genins as they entered his office, "Ah, Naru Chan and Kakashi Kun, you're right on time," he said.

The two bowed at him showing their respect for the village leader, which pleased Inoichi because he gave them an approving look.

"Naru chan and Kakashi Kun, I'd like you to meet Inoichi Yamanaka your new sensei, and Tenzo, your new teammate," Hiruzen continued.

The two children bowed to their new sensei and teammate, "Nice to meet you, Inoichi Sensei, Tenzo Kun," they said, although, they were tempted to add chan to the end of Tenzo's name because he looked like a girl with his long hair.

Tenzo smiled shyly at them, "Nice to meet the both of you," he said.

Naru and Kakashi returned the smile.

Inoichi cleared his throat, "Let's save the introductions when we get to the training field," he said.

The new team turned to the Hokage and bowed farewell, and then they followed Inoichi out the door, leaving the aged Hokage to smile after them.

" I think those three will make a pretty good team it's most unfortunate that it's only a temporary arrangement," he thought to himself.

Team Yamanaka headed towards training ground twelve after leaving the Hokage's tower; it was a training field Naru had never seen in her previous lifetime. The field was gorgeous being full of wildflowers with a large lake in the center of the field, and of course, it was surrounded by trees.

"Wow, this field is amazing. I wonder why I never saw it in my previous life," she thought.

"That was probably due to me kit, sorry," Kurama said through their mental link.

Naru mentally nodded, "It's not your fault Kurama if anything it's Obito's," she said mentally.

The kitsune was about to respond, but before he could Inoichi, signaled everyone to pay attention. "Alright, everyone, let's get started. Just so we're clear this is a temporary team, but until the time comes to disband us we will function as an ordinary team. Do I make myself clear," he said.

"HAI," the three children said.

Inoichi smiled at them then, "Ok, now that that's out of the way why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll go first," he said.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka; my likes included my friends and family, and I dislike war. Your turn Tenzo Kun," he said.

The young boy gave a bow, "I'm Tenzo, my likes are training and wood carving, my only dislike at the moment is snakes, I absolutely hate them," he said.

Inoichi pointed to Kakashi to go next.

Kakashi gave a short bow, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like my family and friends, I dislike war. My goal in life is to be a splendid shinobi," he said.

Naru smiled at him, "You will Kakashi," she thought.

Inoichi smiled at him before turning to Naru.

Naru smiled, "I'm Naru Namikaze, I like my family and friends, I dislike war. My goal is to become strong enough to protect my comrades," she said.

Inoichi nodded pleased with their answers, "Ok now that the introductions are out of the way it's time for a little test," he said. The three younger shinobi stood in attention waiting to hear what the test would be.

Inoichi grinned at them, " The goal of the test is to see how well you can evade capture, you three have an hour to successfully try and avoid me, understand" he said.

Hai," the three genins said.

Inoichi smirked, "Good your time starts now," he said. The three genins then dispersed like leaves into the trees.

Author's note: Next up The Test. I hope that this chapter and the coming chapters do a better job of giving details. And as always, reviews are appreciated.


	12. Teamwork is the Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Teamwork is the Key

"Begin," Inoichi said.

The moment he gave the signal to start, the three genins dispersed into the woods.

Naru remembered that the key to passing the genin exam was teamwork, so she signaled to her teammates to meet her behind a large tree; once they joined her, she activated a silencing seal so that Inoichi couldn't spy on them.

Turning towards her teammates she gave them a stern look, "Okay you two, let's get down to business. The only way the three of us are going to pass this test is if we work together as a team." she said.

Kakashi nodded his head, "I agree, but how are we going to do that," he said.

Tenzo raised an eyebrow, also wondering how they were going to accomplish that since they had never worked as a team before.

Naru smirked, "Well first we need to go over what type of fighters we are, I'll go first. I'm a short-range fighter, okay Kakashi you're next," she said.

Kakashi looking stern went, "I'm also a short-range fighter," he said.

Tenzo sighed, "I guess I'm the only long-range fighter here," he said, sheepishly.

Naru nodded, not surprised to hear this, "Okay, now that's out of the way, we can get to the important stuff. Inoichi Sensei said we have to evade him, right?" she said, gaining nods from her comrades.

She continued, "Since Inoichi sensei is a Jonin, the probability of us evading him on our own is slim. I am confident, however, that if we work together, we will be successful," she said.

The boys nodded.

Tenzo raised his hand, "So what's the plan boss," he said.

Naru smirked, "I'm so glad you asked," she said.

Meanwhile:

In the center of field twelve Yamanaka Inoichi was counting down the minutes in his head. After he got to fifteen minutes, he decided that was plenty of time for the brats to have hidden.

He jumped down from the rock he'd been sitting on and stretched before looking around, trying to sense where the genin's had run off to; he expected them scattered sense they wouldn't get the concept of the training exercise. No one ever did.

Spreading out his chakra, it surprised him, however, to find he wasn't able to sense the three.

"What on earth," he wondered.

He tried to find them once more and to his surprise he couldn't find them at all.

Okay, so maybe these brats were smarter than he expected. Still, this didn't mean they got the meaning of the test.

Contemplating for a moment, he decided the best course of action was to hunt them down and give them a good scare. The three needed a taste of what real shinobi life was like anyway, besides he wouldn't hurt them, just teach them a valuable lesson, he reasoned.

"What was the worse that could happen," he thought, jumping into the trees.

Twenty minutes later, Inoichi grew frustrated when he couldn't find the brats. He was wondering if they'd run out on him; he was fixing to give up when he sensed Naru's chakra signature coming from the center of the clearing.

"At least one's still here," he thought, heading in that direction.

Landing on a tree branch that overlooked the clearing, he saw Naru standing by herself.

"So, the other two must have abandoned her," he thought with disdain, jumping down.

Naru looked at him startled, not expecting him. He gave her an appraising one, "It seems your comrades have abandoned you," he said.

The girl chuckled, "It would appear so," she said.

Inoichi sighed, "I guess that means I'll just have to do you a favor and finish you then," he said, positioning his hands into a familiar hand sign. He was expecting to finish her but then the girl did something unexpected, she started laughing, here he was about to mind blast her and she's laughing? What the heck was going on.

He gave her a cautious look, "Mind telling me what's so funny," he said.

Naru looked at him still giggling, "Oh nothing, I just find it funny that you think I'd give up so easily. Just because my comrades gave up doesn't mean I will," she said.

Inoichi tilted his head, "Does this mean you plan on fighting me," he said.

Naru shook her head, "No that would be suicidal not to mention idiotic, you are a Jonin after all; but earlier you said the test was about avoiding you, so I just have to escape you," she said.

The girl's reply surprised Inoichi, but he tried not to show it, "I see and how do you plan on doing that," he said.

Naru smirked, "By doing this," she said, throwing a smoke bomb down.

Well, Damn, he wasn't expecting that.

The smoke bomb filled the clearing with black smoke; "Damn, I don't remember those generating that much smoke before," he thought in annoyance.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he found an area not filled with smoke so he could breathe.

"Oh! I'm so taking her down," he thought, taking off towards the waterfall where he sensed Naru's chakra signature.

Inoichi quickly hurried to the waterfall where he again found Naru. When she saw him she threw explosive tags in the lake causing water to fly everywhere and soak him.

Inoichi was annoyed now with this brat, but he was impressed too. At least he knew the girl could take care of herself; unfortunately, that wouldn't be enough to save her from him giving her a headache in retaliation for all the trouble she caused him.

Inoichi took off after the girl and caught up to her five minutes later. This time he had her cornered, or so he thought. He smirked at her; she was trapped in front of a rocky hillside; realizing this, the girl turned around slowly to confront him.

He smirked, "It seems, I've finally caught you, now what are you going to do," he said.

Naru's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes when she raised her head and looked at him, "I'm the one who caught you Sensei, thank you for your cooperation," she said popping into smoke, just as the timer went off.

"What the heck," he thought, heading back towards the original meeting area where he found the brats waiting for him.

He marched up to them in a furry, "Mind telling me what that was back there," he said.

The three genins gave him ear-splitting grins as Naru stepped forward to explain, "We only did what you told us to do Sensei, which was to avoid you," she said.

Kakashi then stepped forward, "We knew that with you being a Jonin we had no chance of avoiding you by ourselves," he said.

Tenzo then spoke, "So the three of us decided we had to trick you; so we used Naru's shadow clone to distract you away from us, while Kakashi used a genjutsu to mask our scent. For my part of the plan, I had a clone tailing Naru's as backup in case it popped before we were ready." he said.

Inoichi's jaw was on the ground. He could not believe these three worked together so well. It was unheard of.

Naru still smirking asked, "So do we pass Sensei?"

Inoichi cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know, do you three understand what the meaning of the test was," he said.

"Teamwork!" the three genins yelled.

Inoichi nodded, "That's right. In Konoha nothing is more important than teamwork, remember that. Alright you three, you pass," he said.

Naru fist pumped in the air, "Yes! I knew we could do it," she said.

Her two comrades gave her matching grins, well Kakashi eye smiled.

Inoichi smirked while shaking his head, "Alright you three, you're dismissed for the day. Meet me at the Hokage Tower at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning," he said.

"HAI!" the three yelled, saluting him.

Inoichi then watched as the three ran off to celebrate, "What a team," he thought before shunshin to the Hokage Tower to give his report.

Hokage Tower:

"Report!"

Inoichi bowed, "Hai Hokage Sama! The three performed well for working together for the first time," he said.

Hiruzen stroked his beard, "Is that so," he said.

Inoichi nodded, "Yes, it surprised even me. I've never seen a first-time team work so closely together before," he said.

Hiruzen shook his head, "I knew Naru and Kakashi were friends and trained together regularly, so that doesn't surprise me: what does surprise is how well they adapted to Tenzo being added to their group," he said.

Inoichi nodded, "I think that's partially Naru's doing as she seems to be the unofficial team captain," he said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "Now that is interesting, as I pictured Kakashi being the boss," he said.

Inoichi shook his head, "I wouldn't count him out just yet. The Hatake is defiantly an Alpha. I get the impression Naru sorta feeling in for him," he said.

Hiruzen looked at him intrigued, "Can you explain," he said.

Inoichi nodded, "The only way I can explain it is that Naru seems to be filling in for Kakashi like she knows he's the boss but knows he hasn't realized that yet?" he said.

Hiruzen smiled, "Hmm, we will have to keep watch over those two. You're dismissed," he said, waving his hand.

Inoichi nodded before shunshing away, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

Hiruzen smirked, "It seems things are about to get interesting," he thought.

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long everyone, this week was rough on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to ask you guys if you want me to keep Tenzo and just replace Inoichi with Minato later, or if you want me to replace Tenzo and Inoichi with Minato and Obito.

Also, the next chapter will be celebrations and friends.


	13. Celebrations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Celebrations:

It was only noon when team twelve finished their genin exam, which left plenty of time to celebrate and then rest up for tomorrow.

Naru wasn't too concerned about it, knowing they would only get to do D-rank missions for the first few weeks; however, she still wanted to do a good job. She also wanted to have a better mission record this time around.

The newly formed team twelve walked to the BBQ place in comfortable silence. The reason they were going to get BBQ instead of Ramen was that it was more private and easier for the team to chat and get to know one another.

Naru wanted to talk with Tenzo and learn more about him. She was interested to see if he was the same Tenzo from her past life. Also, she wanted to learn his strengths and weakness so she could plan battle strategies around that; this team might be temporary, but Naru was determined to make the most of it.

Oh yes! Team Twelve was going to be the best temporary team in Konoha history! Believe It!

The team of three made it to the BBQ place and were quickly seated. Once they placed their orders, Naru broke the ice and asked Tenzo some questions.

Naru smiled over at Tenzo, "So Tenzo kun tell us a little about yourself," she said.

Tenzo tilted his head, "What do you mean," he said.

"You know, your likes, dislikes, where you're from. Things like that," she said.

Tenzo blushed a little, "Well, I'm from Konoha, but I graduated from the academy early so that's why we missed each other while you were there," he said.

Naru nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I really don't have any hobbies besides training and learning new jutsu," he said.

Naru was briefly surprised, and she could tell from the way he widened his eyes that Kakashi was too by that. "How the heck do you not have any hobbies," she wondered until something snapped to the front of her mind. "Oh, no! Don't tell me Danzo's got a hold of him," she thought, suddenly annoyed.

The old war hawk had been a pain in the ass back in the previous timeline; always meddling in affairs he didn't belong in. She had been so focused on keeping Obito and Madara she had forgotten about the eye stealing freak.

The old war hawk could ruin her plans if she didn't get rid of him; she couldn't do anything about him at the moment, but she was going to have to deal with him somehow because she refused to let that Son of a Bitch mess up the future again.

Plus, if Tenzo was working for him, she was going to have to watch what she said and did; no doubt he would report her and Kakashi's every move to him.

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, well no need to worry about that today. This was a celebration.

Naru smiled at him, "I respect a shinobi who trains, however, not having any other hobbies isn't healthy Tenzo Kun. Kakashi and I will just have to find you some, won't we Kakashi," she said.

Kakashi jerked, surprised by her addressing him. Under his mask, he was blushing a little. "Oh, Yeah no problem," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Naru giggled at his bashfulness finding it cute; she really was going to have to try a fluster him more often. Turning her attention back to Tenzo, she could see him blushing too. She smirked, Oh this was going to be fun.

From inside of his cage Kurama watched the scene unfolding, and couldn't help but laugh at his container flustering the boys. Her daddy was going to love that.

Kurama wanted to have a little fun of his own, "Oh Kit! Remember you're only five, not fifteen. Those little boys don't know how to handle you yet," he said.

Naru blushed, "Shut it, Kurama! You dirty kitsune," she said, her voice teasing.

The fox busted out laughing, Naru ignored him. She instead turned to her teammates and gave a cough to gain their attention.

Naru turned serious for a moment, "Alright team, I think while we're together we should discuss our strengths and weakness. We are a team now so we should know our fighting styles better so we can plan attack strategies," she said.

Tenzo and Kakashi nodded.

Naru seeing she had their attention continued, "Alright, I know we briefly touched on this at the training field but think we need a little more details. I'll go first. I'm a short-range fighter for now, but my plan is to switch between short-range or extensive range," she said.

The boys nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Naru continued, "The ninja fields I'm the strongest end so far are Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu," she said, deciding to tell Tenzo yet about her learning Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu since she didn't want Danzo knowing.

A ninja should never trust anyone with everything anyway; that's how things came to bite you in the ass later.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she hadn't mentioned that she was learning sword fighting or seals but didn't mention it; he was smart enough not to cross Naru.

Realizing it was his turn to share, he began, "I'm a short-range fighter like Naru; my specialties are Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but I can also act as a tracker if we need one," he said.

Tenzo seeing it was his turn blushed again, "Um, I'm a long-range fighter, my specialties are Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu," he said.

Naru nodded, "Alright, now that we know what our specialties are we should meet after training tomorrow and discuss strategies," she said.

The boys nodded, agreeing with her; at the same time, their food arrived.

"Alright! Now that's out of the way, let's celebrate!" she said.

"Hai!" the boys shouted, digging into their food.

Author's note: I hope you find this chapter fun because now we are getting down to business starting in the next chapter. I hope everyone has a great week. Love Nerdzone6.


	14. OMG! IT'S TORA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

OMG! IT'S TORA!

The first few weeks were spent training and doing D-rank missions just as Naru predicted; however, despite the missions being boring, team twelve had already gotten a stellar reputation for completing their missions on time.

The team couldn't be happier with their progress, in fact, Inoichi had been getting told by his comrades and the Hokage that his team was the fastest progressing team out of the new recruits. Naru and Kakashi had also come along way in their training.

Naru had finally completed her genjutsu, "The Siren's Call," which she had created using fuinjutsu. When the jutsu was activated, the unsuspecting victim would hear a beautiful voice calling out to them putting them into a trance. The victim would have no choice but to follow the pretty voice signing to them leading them into a trap.

It was a very dangerous jutsu that had already been marked as an A-ranked jutsu by the Third Hokage.

Naru smiled remembering the looks on everyone's faces when she tested it for the first time.

Flashback:

Team Twelve made their way to the mission room where they were greeted by the Hokage and some unknown Chunin.

The Hokage smiled at them as they entered the room, "Aww, Team Twelve, I see you're back for another mission," he said.

Inoichi Sensei smiled, "Yes, Hokage Sama," he said.

The Hokage laughed, "Well Inoichi, it's your team's lucky day, I just received a mission from the Daimyo. It seems his wife's new kitten, Tora, has just runoff," he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naru froze; the only thought going through her mind at that moment was, "Oh god! that demon is alive?!"

Kurama even shivered inside of his cage, "Well Kit, you know what they say, a demon never dies," he said.

Naru shook her head, "I was hoping I'd be done with D-ranks before Tora came along," she said, sullenly.

Kurama chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better, you could test that new jutsu of yours on Tora," he said.

Naru froze before she started to chuckle, not realizing she was doing this out loud she freaked out her teammates and everyone else in the room, including the Anbu that were hidden. "Oh Kurama, that's brilliant," she said.

Inoichi looked at her and for a moment thought about turning down the mission when Naru spoke up. "My team excepts the mission, Hokage Sama," she said, giving a creepy smile.

Kakashi being brave leaned over and whispered in Naru's ear, "Hey Naru?" he said.

Naru looked over at him, "Yes, Kakashi," she said.

Kakashi looked at her concerned, "Are you okay," he said.

Naru laughed, "I'm fine Kakashi, just fine," she said.

Kakashi looked at her, " Then why are you acting creepy," he said.

Naru smiled, "Because, I just found a test subject for my new jutsu," she said.

Kakashi turned away from her thinking, "That poor cat", he didn't think that for long once he met Tora though.

End Flashback:

"Oh good times," she, thought happily.

Kurama laughed, "I have to give it to you, Kit you sure know how to exact revenge on someone," he said.

Naru huffed, "You know Tora had it coming, maybe now Tora will know not to run away from home," she said.

Kurama laughed, "After what your team did, I doubt she will ever want to leave her house again," he said.

Flashback:

Team Twelve left the briefing room with a photo of Tora and a tip that the cat was last seen at training ground seven, which was currently unused. The team ended up going back to the training grounds to discuss a plan of attack, which Naru had already come up with.

Inoichi turned towards his team, "Alright everyone, we've got a missing cat to catch, does anyone have a plan," he said.

Naru raised her hand, Inoichi nodded towards her, giving the okay to speak.

Naru nodded at him, “Okay, here’s my idea. I have a new jutsu that if it works will put the cat into a trance; once it’s subdued, Kakashi can use his electric shock jutsu to tranquilize it,” she said. Inoichi nodded, liking the plan, but he wondered why Naru wanting Kakashi to tranquilize it, "That's a good plan, but Naru don't you think Electric Shock is overkill" he said.

Naru looked at him innocently, "No?" she said.

Inoichi shook his head when Tenzo raised his hand, Inoichi gave him the okay to speak.

Tenzo looked over at Naru and Kakashi, "Um, I was just wondering how I can help," he said, shyly.

Naru playing dumb, turned her head towards him, "Well what can you do," she said.

Tenzo smiled at her, "Well, I could make a cage for the cat," he said.

Kakashi turned and looked over at him, "What kind of cage," he said.

Tenzo looked around for a minute before making hand signs before yelling out, "Wood Style! Wooden Cage Art," in a flash a little wooden cage appeared. Inoichi's jaw dropped, while Naru and Kakashi just looked impressed.

Naru smiled, "Okay alternative plan, after I lure Tora, Kakashi will tranquilize it, and then Tenzo will put it in a cage," she said.

Inoichi gave Naru an exasperated expression, "Naru, don't you think that's overkill? I mean, it's just a kitten," he said.

Kurama coughed inside of his cage, "Oh how blissfully ignorant he is," he said.

Naru snorted inside her mind, "No kidding," she thought.

The young girl looked at her sensei and shook her head, "No Inoichi Sensei, I've heard things about this kitten before," she said.

Inoichi leveled her a look, "What have you heard," he asked.

Naru looked at him seriously, "I've heard Tora has sent four people to the Emergency Room," she said, making Inoichi and the boys pale.

Kakashi looked at Naru, "You're kidding me right," he said.

Naru turned to him, "Nope," she said.

The young Hatake sweatdropped when he realized she was being serious; he turned away from her mumbling under his breath about sticking to dogs.

Tenzo laughed from his spot beside Kakashi, thinking to himself what a fun team he had, while Inoichi was thinking of taking Naru to see a shrink, but thought better of it, remembering that Naru's dad could kill him if he wanted.

Inoichi coughed, "okay then, we will go through with Naru's plan, but if one of you kills the cat, you're responsible for explaining why to the Daimyo's wife," he said.

Team Twelve saluted him before racing off towards Training Ground Seven.

It was early afternoon when the team entered the training grounds. To make the search go faster, Kakashi summoned his new ninja hound Pakkun to help sniff out the kitten.

The young pug was not happy about being summoned to help find a cat but complied nonetheless. With Pakkun's exquisite sense of smell, it did not take the team long to find the demon kitten.

Tora was on a tree branch stalking a nest of birds when she noticed Pakkun and the team. Immediately she took a defensive posture and hissed at Pakkun. Pakkun let out a growl in warning to the kitten, who continued hissing. Kakashi being smart released him before an actual fight broke out between the two animals.

The action seemed to calm Tora a bit, but she kept her defensive posture.

Inoichi and Tenzo twitched. They were believing those rumors. Kakashi looked at Tora and decided it would be in his best interest to keep some distance between him and her; as for Naru, seeing Tora again triggered some unsettling memories from her past life that she didn't want to revisit.

Deciding it was time to take action, she called out to her team, "Kakashi, Tenzo! I need you guys to move back, you too sensei," she said while performing hand seals.

The males immediately jumped out of the way, not wanting to be caught in whatever jutsu she was about to perform. Naru finished her hand seals and yelled out, "Sirens Call, level one."

To anyone watching it would appear nothing was happening, but to the Jonin and the two genins that were watching close by they could hear a faint call that sounded like an echo. To Tora, however, it sounded like her mother was calling her, and it compelled her to follow it.

On Naru's part, she started walking back towards Kakashi so that he could tranquilize Tora, and since she didn't know how long she could keep up the jutsu, the faster this happened, the better.

It was a peculiar sight to see, Naru looked like the Pied Piper leading Tora, the way she was. It entranced her team watching her.

Now Naru could have kept leading Tora to Kakashi and finish the mission, but she wanted to teach Tora a lesson about causing innocent genin trouble. So she pretended to lose control of the jutsu and released the kitten from her trance.

Tora regained control of her senses quickly and to say she was angry was a bit of an understatement; she let out a growl and charged at Naru. Tenzo was the first to react by quickly performing hand seals and threw an arm of wood at the cat, trying to put her in a cage; she leaped back, only to be tranquilized by Kakashi.

The young Hatake underestimated her, however, so he didn't shock her enough, which led to her running back towards Naru, who was ready and waiting for her.

Once Tora was in proximity, Naru released her second jutsu of the day "Nightmare Mirage," which basically showed the poor cat, an image of her being cooked in a restaurant after her owner tired of her running away.

Naru released the cat after five minutes, which once she again regained her senses gave a meow in surrender. It took the team an hour to catch the kitten who after watching her own demise was more than happy to be reunited with her owner.

Once the Daimyo's wife was gone, the Hokage informed Naru that her jutsu Siren's Call was now being listed as a potential A-rank jutsu, and to be careful about who she used it on. He then dismissed Team Twelve.

End Flashback.

Kurama laughed, "That was the quickest revenge I've ever seen take place," he said.

Naru snorted, "Are you referring to how long it took Sasuke to get revenge?" she asked.

Kurama smirked, "Maybe," he said.

Naru smirked, "I'm pretty sure anyone could beat Sasuke in getting a quick revenge," she said.

Kurama snorted, "You got that right Kit," he said making Naru burst out laughing.

Oh good times, she thought.

Author's note: First off I want to say I'm really sorry this took so long but I have a legitimate excuse. First off a giant ice storm came through my state causing me to lose electricity for two weeks and two cars; then by the time I got my power back, it was dead/finals week. Plus my aunt ended up in the hospital in those two weeks without power. so that sucked, which led me to fall into a bad depression. So sorry I've been gone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Love, Nerdzone6.


	15. Training and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training and Friends:

Team Twelve continued to progress after the Tora mission. The team's mission record was thirteen completed D-rank's all with a stellar success rate. As of right now, the team needed to do three more D-ranks, and then they would be eligible to do C-ranks, which was something the three genins were excited about.

Today, however, the team was taking a break from missions and focusing on training.

Naru was working on a new ninjutsu called, "Wind Style: Wind Tornado", which was a C-rank jutsu; Kakashi was also working on a new ninjutsu called, " Earth Style: Earth Wall" which was also a C-rank jutsu. Inoichi was sparing with Tenzo trying to help improve his Taijutsu, which appeared to be the only area he lacked in.

In a secluded area of the training field, Naru read over the jutsu scroll for the third time, making sure she hadn't misread anything; according to the scroll the jutsu didn't need an extensive amount of chakra.

In her previous life, this jutsu would have been impossible for her, but since Kurama sealed himself this time around she had decent chakra control.

Reading the hand seals one last time; she quickly performed them. Bird, Dragon, Horse, "Wind Style: Wind WhirlWind!" she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, a violent gust of wind gathered around her, but instead of forming a tornado, the wind died away.

Naru sweatdropped, "I guess I didn't use enough chakra," she thought. Laughing it off, she tried again. This time the wind formed into a small tornado, but it again broke apart. Naru rubbed the back of her head, "Well that's better I guess," she said.

The young jinchuriki tilted her head, "Hm, I wonder what I'm doing wrong. Do you have any Idea Kurama," she asked. Kurama yawned before opening one eye, "The problem kit is that you're still not adding enough chakra. You need to stop being so careful, you have good chakra control so let a rip," he said.

Naru sighed, "I guess you're right," she said. The kitsune laughed, "Of course I am," he said.

Naru clapped her hands together, "Alright! Let's do this," she said. "Wind Style: Wind Whirlwind," she shouted. This time, a small amount of wind gathered around her and formed one small tornado. The whirlwind kept its shape for about twenty minutes before Naru dispelled it, and although the tornado wasn't the size she was going for; it was still a major improvement from her first two tries.

The blonde noted that the patch of earth where the tornado had been was torn up, which was a good sign to her; however, now she had to figure out how to expand the size of the whirlwind and how to get it to move. She sat down under a tree and read the scroll again, this time paying attention to the illustrations.

From the pictures, it looked like she needed to push her chakra away from her in order for the twister to move. That seemed easy enough, and as for the size, she would probably just need to add more chakra.

Naru decided she would give it one more go before calling it a day. She performed the hand signs once more, "Wind Style: Wind Whirlwind," she said! A vast amount of wind quickly gathered around her and formed in a large twister, once she was sure the shape was going to stick, Naru tried pushing her chakra forward.

To her happiness, the twister moved; realizing that her hunched worked she dispelled the jutsu. Panting a little, she smiled triumphantly, "That was easy to figure out," she said. Kurama rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Naru decided it was time for a break and went to see how the others were doing. Walking over to the other side of the field, she found Kakashi performing his own set of hand seals. Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog, "Earth Style: Earth Wall," he said!

A medium-size wall of earth came out of the ground covering the small boy; it was an impressive size to achieve for only learning the jutsu today. Seeing the wall brought back memories of her past life, remembering how Kakashi sensei had frequently used that same jutsu quite a lot during the war. It had unfortunately not been enough to protect him from Obito and Madara.

Naru quickly shoved those memories away and reminded herself that that was then and this was now, "Good job, Kakashi Kun," she said. The boy turned to her and shrugged, "It really wasn't that hard," he said.

Naru laughed, "Of course it wasn't," she said.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "So how did your jutsu go," he asked.

Naru smirked, "It went great! It took me a few tries to get it just right," she said.

Kakashi nodded, not in the least surprised to hear that, "So are you done," he asked.

Naru nodded, "for right now, I actually wanted to see if you and Tenzo were ready for lunch," she said, as her stomach let out a growl.

Kakashi shrugged, "Yeah! I guess I'm ready, let me gather my stuff," he said. Naru smiled, "While, you're doing that I'll go get Tenzo and Sensei," she said, running off.

Kakashi nodded, "I'll meet you there," he said.

Naru ran to the center of the field where she found Inoichi and Tenzo finishing up their spar, "Hey Sensei, Hey Tenzo are you guys finished," she asked.

Inoichi turned to look at her, "Yes, we're done for today. How did the jutsu training go," he asked.

Naru smirked up at him, "It went great! I should have it mastered after tomorrow," she said.

Inoichi looked at her impressed and Tenzo gave her a shy smile of approval, "Good job Naru chan," the wood user said.

Naru flashed him a grin, "Thank's Tenzo Kun," she said as Kakashi finally rejoined them.

Inoichi turned and looked at Kakashi, "You're done to Kakashi," he said. Kakashi nodded at him in confirmation, "Yes sensei," he said.

The mind user smiled, "Well then, I guess we're done for today. Good job team, meet me here bright and early tomorrow," he said.

Naru raised her hand, "Wait Inoichi sensei, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch," she said. Inoichi looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Naru chan, not today. Thank you for asking me though. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said.

Team Twelve saluted him as he shunshined away; after he left, the team ate a quick lunch at Ichiraku's. When they were done with their meal, Tenzo left stating he had something to do; Naru suspected it was reporting to Danzo but didn't say anything.

Once he had left Kakashi and Naru decided to hang out for a bit since their parents were gone on missions; they ended up passing the park where Naru spotted a boy wearing a familiar blue and orange jacket. She nudged Kakashi and pointed to the boy. After a minute of debate, the two decided to go see how Obito was doing.

When the two got close enough Naru greeted the boy, "Hey Obito kun," she said.

Obito jumped startled by someone talking to him; however, when he realized who it was he smiled an ear-splitting grin, at least until he saw Kakashi, "Hey Naru chan, Kakashi," he said.

Naru scowled smacking him upside the head; Obito scowled at her, "Hey! What was that for," he said?

The blonde looked at him annoyed, "That was for being rude to Kakashi," she said.

Kakashi really didn't care that Obito had been rude to him since he used to it by now, but it did make him feel good that Naru was standing up for him. Obito huffed annoyed, but looked over at Kakashi, "I'm sorry Kakashi kun," he said.

Kakashi shrugged, "Apology excepted, I guess," he said.

Obito's eyes turned to saucers, and he angrily pointed to Kakashi, "What do you mean, you guess," he said!

Kakashi shrugged, "I just expect that you're still going to be rude to me one way or another," he said. Obito backed at him and Naru decided it was time to intervene, "We didn't come here to fight Obito kun. Kakashi and I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said.

Obito looked at her and shrugged, "Okay I guess, I've come a long way in my training," he said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naru smiled, "That's great Obito kun! We should have a spar some time to see," she said. At the mention of a spar, Obito's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! Name the place and time, and I'll be there," he said, confidently.

How about tomorrow at noon," Kakashi said.

Obito stared at him a moment before grinning, "You're on Kakashi," he said!

Naru blinked not sure what just happened, "Oh boy," she thought.

Author's note: I just want to wish you all a happy new year and say thank you for reading my story, Nerdzone6.


	16. Fights, Friends, and C-Ranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Fights, Friends, and C-Ranks:

The next day Inoichi informed Team Twelve that they were going to complete the three D-ranks needed to make them eligible for C-Ranks. The idea didn't overwhelm the genins since D-ranks were just chores no one else wanted to do, and since Tora was no longer a threat, Naru was eager to get to it.

The first mission they completed that day was to help a local farmer find his cattle; with Kakashi and Naru's superior sense of smell, the team was easily able to find the lost livestock. The total time it took them you may wonder? Only twenty-minutes, which beat Team Eight's record back in the original timeline.

The second mission was a little harder since it required the team to get their hands dirty. The mission was simple; help the village's official landscaper plant flowers and trees in the village gardens. The team enjoyed this mission a lot sense the garden would later become a tourist attraction for the village later. Although, Kurama admitted later to Naru that he had destroyed the Garden back in the previous timeline.

The third and final mission they did that day was to help a couple of merchants deliver packages around town. The team was tired from gardening but was eager to finish the mission on time; so they hustled and delivered the parcels. The finishing time, you may wonder? An hour and that was with the help of Naru's clones; however, considering the total number of packages, which was thirty, that was considered a good time.

By, the time the team was finished they were completely exhausted minus Inoichi whose only job had been to supervise them; however, he had mercy on them and as soon as they finished checking in with the Hokage; he planned on dismissing them for the day so they could rest.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over the team's mission reports, while Team Twelve stood by waiting for his judgment. The Third Hokage looked up at them, "I must say I'm impressed. I've never seen a newly instated team work so well together," he said, smiling at the trio.

Team Twelve gave him tired smiles although they were warmed by his praises; Inoichi being the team's Jonin spoke for them, "Arigato, Hokage Sama. I too have never encountered a team of harder working genin than these three here," he said, surprising the three genin.

The Third Hokage nodded, "I agree with you, their Inoichi san, which is why I have this question for you. Jonin Sensei Inoichi Yamanaka, do you feel your team is ready for C-rank missions," he asked?

Inoichi smiled proudly as he answered, "Hai! Hokage Sama. I can safely say without a shadow of a doubt that these three are ready for the next level," he said.

Hokage nodded, "Very well then, Team Twelve come back tomorrow and I will assign you your first C-Rank," he said. Team Twelve saluted him, "Hai! Hokage Sama," they said.

The team was then dismissed for the day and Inoichi ordered them to get some rest, which the three were happy to do before the team left to go home the three genin stopped at Ichiraku's for lunch. It was here while the three genins were waited on their food, that Naru and Kakashi remembered that he was supposed to spar with Obito later today.

"Oh, brother! Why did I agree to spar with him," The masked boy moaned?

Naru shrugged, "Don't ask me," she said.

Tenzo who was silently listening in to his teammate's conversation quirked an eyebrow up at Kakashi, "What's going on? Who did you agree to spar with," he asked?

Naru looked at him and pointed a finger at Kakashi, "We ran into an old friend of are's from the academy yesterday. Obito kun, that's our friend, started babbling about how much he had improved; so Kakashi here called him on his bluff and challenged him to a spar, today," she said.

A dark rain cloud now hung over Kakashi's head as he muttered, "stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over again making his two teammates sweatdrop.

Naru, feeling sympathy for him, patted him on the shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal, Kakashi kun. You can just ask Obito if you two can spar some other day if you're not feeling up to it," she said.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I'm going to do it. I don't want Obito thinking I'm chicken besides in the real world I might have to fight even if I'm tired, so this will be good practice for me," he said.

"He has a point there Kit," Kurama chimed in. Naru felt a pinch of annoyance towards the fox, " I'm trying to keep Kakashi from collapsing from exhaustion, here and you aren't helping," she thought to the kitsune.

The fox put his paws up, "Hey I'm just saying he had a point, no need to go in protective girlfriend mode on me," he said. Naru felt stunned by the fox's words, "Sorry Kurama san, I didn't mean to snap at you. Hey! I'm not his girlfriend, at least not yet anyway," she thought.

Kurama laughed, "You're a girl who is his friend, that makes you his girlfriend," he said.

Naru ignored him instead she returned her attention to the problem at hand, "Kakashi kun, no one is going to think you're a chicken for putting your health first," she said. Kakashi huffed, "If it was anyone else, I'd reschedule, but this is Obito and you know how he is," he said.

Naru laughed, "Yeah you have a point. Obito is just waiting for you to slip up sometimes I think he's just as bad as Gai kun," she said.

Kakashi shuddered, "I wouldn't put Obito quite in that category," he said, picturing Gai in his brand new hideous green jumpsuit.

Naru and Tenzo snickered, watching their cool and collected teammate shuddering; even though they themselves shuddered a little remembering the day Might Gai barged into their training field to show off the green atrocity, and challenge Kakashi to a Taijutsu spar.

That had been an interesting day for sure.

Naru looked at Kakashi sympathetically, " It seems poor Kakashi is one of those people who attract rivals to him," she said, making Tenzo and Kurama laugh, and another cloud of doom surround Kakashi.

The team's food arrived then and conversation ceased; once they were done eating Kakashi and Naru invited Tenzo to come watch the spar. Tenzo who was curious to see who challenged his friend agreed.

The team walked to the park where they found Obito along with Rin, Anko, Gai, and surprisingly Ibiki waiting for them. Tenzo looked in awe as he saw the large group of people. It seemed Kakashi was even more popular than he thought, "Wow! Kakashi kun, you sure attract a crowd," he said, which made Naru burst out laughing.

Kakashi looked at her annoyed but quickly shrugged it off; he was too cool to be feeling sorry for himself after all. Obito who notice the trio approaching called out, "Yo Kakashi! I see you didn't chicken out," he said.

Naru sweatdropped, "You know Kurama, the more I listen to Obito talk, the more I realize how unhealthy Kakashi sensei's grieving habits were back then," she said in her head.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "You're just now realizing that," he said. A tick mark appeared on Naru's forehead, "Shut up," she thought.

Kakashi shrugged, "I never back down from a fight, and besides it's just you," he said very nonchalantly. Obito looked annoyed, "You don't have to be rude," he said.

Kakashi shrugged again, "Whatever, let's just get this over with," he said. Obito huffed, "Fine by me," he said getting into a battle stance.

Rin intervened suddenly, "Hey guys wait! You can't just fight in the middle of the park," she said. Naru nodded, "She's right, follow me I know the perfect spot where you can spar," she said signaling for everyone to follow her. As the group walked across the park into a small abandoned field, Naru introduced Tenzo to everyone.

Once they reached the field, Kakashi and Obito jumped into the center and got into battle stances; Naru decided to be the more moderate of the fight, "Alright everyone here is the rules of the fight! No jutsu or weapons are allowed," she said, getting nods from the boys.

"Hajime!" she said, jumping out of the way.

Obito was the first to make a move and swung at Kakashi who dodged it. The masked boy countered the attack by swinging at Obito, the Uchiha couldn't dodge though and took Kakashi's fist to the mouth, busting his lip open.

Obito managed to recover though and backflipped away from Kakashi, who countered by charging at him. Kakashi on his part went in for a foot sweep and managed to knock the boy on his ass; Obito countered by trying to foot sweep Kakashi, but the masked boy jumped away before he could.

The Uchiha quickly got back on his feet and charged the boy again this time he managed to hit Kakashi on the shoulder, but Kakashi ended the fight by getting behind the boy and holding him.

Naru jumped back down, "Fight over! The winner is Kakashi, turning to Obito she winked at him, "Good Job Obito, I can see you have improved," she said.

The other children began clapping and Ibiki came over a clapped Kakashi on the back, "That was some impressive battling skills their Hatake san, he turned to Obito, you too Obito, you've gotten better," he said.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Thank you Ibiki, he turned to Obito, that was a good spar Obito," he said.

Obito wiped his mouth off on his sleeve before shaking hands with Kakashi, "You too Kakashi, Thank you for the spar," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "No problem, if you ever need some pointers I'll be happy to help out sometime," he said. Obito who was a little surprised by the generous offer just nodded, "I'll have to take you up on that sometime," he said.

Naru smiled happy to see Kakashi opening up; maybe the future would be better after all.

Author's note: Next time the team is going to get their first C-rank, so stay tuned.


	17. Team Twelve's First C-rank part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Team Twelve's First C-Rank part 1.

"Ring,"

"Ring,"

"Ring,"

The alarm woke Naru up. Quickly she rolled over and smacked the blasted contraption off; lying still for a minute, she realized what day it was. Today was the day! The day her team had been waiting for, the day they could officially start taking C-ranks.

Hopping out of bed, she set to work on getting ready; since she knew that her team would most likely get a C-rank today, she had taken the time last night to prepare her nap sack and ninja gear, so the only thing she had to do this morning was get dressed.

She hurriedly put on her standard outfit and then rushed down the stairs; however, her actions were thwarted by her mother who was waiting for her. Kushina leveled her daughter a stare, "And where are you going this morning in such a hurry," she asked her?

Naru sheepishly smiled up at her mother, "I'm going to Kakashi's. Today my team is eligible for our first C-rank and I wanted us to get there early," she said. Kushina huffed and crossed her arms, "Not without breakfast young lady," she said taking her daughter by the arm and leading her to the table.

The girl squirmed in her mother's grasp, "But Mom, that will make me late! I want my team to get there first so we get a good mission," she said. Kushina wasn't hearing any of it and forced her daughter to have a seat, "The mission can wait, but first you're going to sit and eat with your father and me. We've hardly seen you since you became a kunoichi," she said.

Naru sighed and slumped in her seat; she knew once her mother set her mind to something there was no arguing with her. She also conceded that her mother had a point, it felt like she hadn't seen her parents since she joined Team Twelve and that saddened her. Kushina seeing that she had won left to make breakfast, just as Minato walked in.

The man was completely oblivious to the argument his wife and daughter had had just moments ago, so it surprised him to see Naru sitting at the dining room table, "Well morning stranger," he said, taking a seat across from his daughter.

Naru smiled over at him, "Morning Daddy," she said. Minato winked at her, "So what's on the agenda for your team today," he asked?

Naru's eyes lit up, "My team and I are hoping to get our first C-rank today," she said. Minato's face changed to one of surprise, "Oh my! Is your team eligible for a C-rank already," he said, concern lacing his tone.

Naru nodded, "Yep, my team and I have worked really hard to get to this day," she said. Minato's face darkened, "Now Naru, a C-rank is a lot harder than a D-rank. Are you sure your team is ready for something so serious," he asked?

Naru's expression turned stern, "Daddy, I'm sure. Plus, Inoichi sensei has been training us to the bone whenever we aren't doing missions. So yes, I'm positive that we're ready," she said. The Yellow Flash looked his daughter over, wondering when she grew up before he smiled, "I believe you, but please be careful and don't take any unnecessary risk," he said.

The little girl smiled at her father, "I promise Daddy," she said. Kushina came back holding two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon and placed them down in front of them, "eat up!" she said.

Minato and Naru clasped their hands together, "Thank you for the food," they said and then dug in.

Meanwhile:

At the same time that Naru was getting a talking to from Minato, Kakashi was having a similar discussion with his father. Sakumo looked at his son as he came down for breakfast. He knew today was a special day for the boy and his team as they were eligible to do C-ranks; however, he wasn't so sure Kakashi was ready for such responsibility.

Oh, who was he kidding, he knew the boy was more than capable of taking on a C-rank mission, he just didn't like the idea of his baby boy being out in the field so soon. It made him feel a little better knowing Naru would be out in the field with him, if anyone pair of genin could take on the world it would be those two.

Kakashi gave his father a surprised look as he came downstairs. He thought the man was going on a mission today, "Dad, what are you doing here," he asked? Sakumo gave him a playful smirk, "Well I live here don't I," he said.

The young boy blushed under his mask, "No, I just meant I'd thought you'd left on your mission," he said. Sakumo shook his head, "Nah, I don't leave till later this afternoon and besides what kind of father would I be if I didn't see my son off on his first C-rank," he said.

Kakashi blushed again, "You didn't have to do that," he said shyly, but secretly he was overjoyed that his father had stayed to see him off. Sakumo winked at him before his expression turned serious. "Kakashi, please don't take this question the wrong way, but please answer honestly. Do you think your team is ready for a mission of this caliber," he asked?

The boy straightened his shoulders. He looked at his father a moment before he answered him, "Yes sir, my team and I have worked and trained exceptionally hard to get ready for this. So yes, I say we, I'm ready for a C-rank," he said.

Sakumo smiled proudly, "That's what I needed to hear, I'm reassured now, I know you'll do just fine. Go take a seat Kakashi, I'm fixing breakfast this morning," he said. Kakashi beamed and went to set the table.

Meanwhile:

At the same time that Naru and Kakashi were having a discussion with their parents; Tenzo was getting a lecture from Danzo. Oh, joy.

Danzo Shimura stared down at the boy in front of him. He had assigned the boy to spy on the Namikaze and Hatake brats a few months ago and so far everything seemed to be going well; however, he was concerned the boy was growing attached to his teammates.

He wasn't too worried about it at the moment; right now he was more concerned about the C-rank the boy's team was about to go one. "Rise Tenzo," he said.

Tenzo rose nervously and waited patiently for his orders. Danzo looked at him sternly, "I understand that Team Twelve will be going on there first C-rank today," he said. The wood user nodded, "Yes sir," he said quietly.

The war hawk nodded, "I expect you to watch over Namikaze and Hatake, those two are too valuable to lose. Remember Tenzo, we're still at war," he said. Tenzo nodded, "Yes Sir!" he said.

Danzo turned away from him, he was satisfied with the boy's answers, "Good, you're dismissed," he said and then walked away leaving Tenzo to stare after him.

Team Twelve finally made it to the Hokage Tower around ten-thirty, none of the genins mentioned the conversations they had had between their respective guardians that morning.

Inoichi watched as his team approached him, he was pleased to see that three were calm and not acting overly excited, even though inside they were probably anything but. It just went to show how mature the three were.

Once everyone was gathered, Inoichi spoke, "Alright team, I don't think I have to tell you that as of today, Team Twelve is officially able to do C-ranks. Now normally, I wouldn't let a genin team as green as you guys out in the field so soon, but since you guys have proven your teamwork, I have no doubt you're ready for this," he said.  
Team Twelve beamed at him and Inoichi smiled, "Alright team, let's do this," he said. "Hai!" the team said, saluting him. The four then made their way into the tower.

The Hokage was expecting them and the team was quickly ushered into the mission room. Hiruzen smiled at them, "Ah, Inoichi san, I see your team is here bright and early today. No doubt eager for a C-rank," he said.

Inoichi bowed, "Hai! Hokage Sama, my team has proven to me that they are ready," he said. Hiruzen nodded, "I have no doubts either Inoichi san, and I have the perfect mission for you," he said, sparking team twelves curiosity.

Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and threw it at Inoichi who caught it with ease and then spoke, "Team Twelve, your mission is to deliver this treaty to the Mizukage and deliver his reply," he said.

"Hai!" the team saluted him.

Hiruzen nodded, "The village is counting on you, may the will of fire be your guide. You are dismissed," he said.

Team Twelve then dispersed to complete their mission.

Author's note: Here's chapter 17 of the Gold Siren and part one of what I'm calling the wave arc. Ps. Wave being their first mission in the universe will have significance later. Thank you guys for reading, Nerdzone6.


	18. To Mizu no Kuni We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

To Mizu no Kuni We Go:

Team Twelve didn't waste time heading to Mizu. The team knew if they wanted to make it there by tomorrow, then they needed to at least make it to the Land of Waves by sundown. From there, they could take a boat to Mizu and hopefully complete their mission. Of course, that was easier said than done; Konoha, Suna, Mizu, and Kumo were still at war, so they had to be on alert.

Iwa's elimination from the war had done nothing to deter Kumo from continuing to fight. It was a fact that troubled Naru. She remembered Killer B and his brother A from her past memories, and the idea she would meet them again as enemies didn't sit well with her. But what could she do? Lightning ninja were crazy stubborn. Naru shook her head. As much as she had liked the brother duo, if it came between them or her family, she would always pick her family. It wasn't even a contest.

Kakashi and Tenzo watched her from behind. Both boys shared worried glances at each other, noticing their female teammates' sour mood. Of course, they thought it was because she was worried about the mission, as neither boy knew Naru had lived a past life. The two silently communicated with each other before Tenzo decided to just ask Naru what the problem was, "Hey Naru chan, is everything alright?" he asked.

Naru glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Yes, everything's okay, Tenzo kun. I was just thinking about the potential enemies we could run into." she said. Inoichi who was running behind the three genin's nodded in understanding, "That's very smart of you Naru chan, it's always good to be prepared." he said.

Naru turned her head a little and gave him a tight smile before she turned back around. Kakashi, however, wasn't entirely convinced that was all that was bothering her. He had known Naru long enough to be able to pick up her moods. Judging from her body language, the problem seemed to lie deeper than that. But what? he wondered. It wasn't like Naru knew anyone from the other villages to be concerned about them.

Kakashi sighed, that girl could be so frustrating sometimes; he decided he would ask her about it later. Suddenly, though, his attention was pulled when he picked up an unfamiliar scent lurking nearby. Judging from the way Naru's shoulder's tensed, she sensed whoever it was too.

Inoichi sensei hurried past him and placed himself in front of the genin. A moment later two shinobi wearing Mizu headbands jumped out behind a tree; Kakashi and Tenzo pulled out their tanto's and Naru pulled out two kunai. One of the Mist shinobi stepped forward, "Whoa, hold your fire, Leaf ninja's!" he said.

The other Mist shinobi stepped forward, "We only came to see what your business was with our village." he said. Inoichi looked at him cooly, "We mean your village no harm shinobi san. We come on orders from our Hokage to deliver a treaty agreement." he said. The two Mist shinobi shared a glance between each other before the first shinobi who had spoken earlier answered him, "May we see proof." he said.

Team Twelve stiffened as this could be a trap from enemy ninja; however, they also knew that if they didn't show the scroll that the Mist shinobi could take it as a sign that they were lying. Inoichi turned and nodded over at Naru, who was in possession of the scroll, silently telling her to show them it.

Naru slowly pulled out the scroll from her pouch and showed the shinobi it before throwing it over to them. The Mist shinobi caught it in one hand. He looked it over making sure it wasn't booby-trapped before he opened it. He read it over before he closed it and threw it back over to Naru. The shinobi cleared his throat, "It appears you're telling the truth. My partner and I will inform the Mizukage of your arrival. Safe journey." he said.

Inoichi nodded, "My team and I would appreciate it and you too." he said. The two Mist shinobi nodded and then disappeared into the trees. Naru tilted her head, "You know sensei, for Mist shinobi those two weren't so bad." she said. Inoichi looked at her sternly, "That might be so, but don't let your guard down." he said. The girl nodded.

After that, the team continued to make their way to the Land of Waves. Luckily, the team didn't run into any more shinobi that night.

Author's note: So here's Part One of the Mist arch, no action yet but there will just be patient. he, he. I hope you all are having a good week. As always thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
